Your Living Nightmare Wikia
''' Your Living Nightmare '''is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 44 (Winning Movie Star) and is currently on the 4th page of the US server's highscores board. About Your Living Nightmare is well known for having a scary-looking account and making horror movies. She says she's scary to show people you don't have to look like a high level movie star to have fun. She'd made 3 accounts prior, but decided to make Your Living Nightmare after realizing almost everyone on MSP looked and acted the same because they wanted to be like pumpchkin. She created Scary Gang/Scream Team in December 2012 to bring creativity back into MSP. Her account grew very popular in 2014 for her horror movies always making the first page. She went from level 21 to 31 in less than two months. In October 2014, she created "Friday Fright Night's", where she would make horror movies every Friday of October until Halloween. She leveled to level 35 in that month. This made her level very quickly and her team became very popular. In February 2015, she left MSP without a reason, but came back in May 2015 due to her fans' tweets. Since then, she has created two movie series and is now back to making horror movies. Her horror movies are also back at the top. Usual Appearance and Style Your Living Nightmare has green skin, black and red eyes, black lips, and a freckled nose, she has bloody fangs and a face/off, Her style is usually girly and colorful or pastel.When she makes a movie she might changer her appearance or attire.Since her appearance is scary, at times she will be called a hacker. This hacker rumor really broke out because she was on the login screen for winning a look competition in 2014 Movies, Looks, Artbooks Movies Your Living Nightmare's movies are usually scary, or funny. She makes series often, and also makes short movies on occasion. In her horror movies, she usually adds fellow Scream Team members or Jewels. Her movies are always viewed by many. Her series aren't viewed as much though. Artbooks She doesn't make artbooks that often. She usually makes something interesting like a profile mimic. but in a recent artbook she accounced she will start making competitions for her team. Looks Her looks usually get 20-700 loves. Her looks are mainly girly, but if she makes a look for a movie, her look is scary. Rivalry She is known to have a feud with porters, in particular Vivi Giovanni and she seems to not like Amy E either. However, she let's her fans be porters and a listers along with her team if they'd like. She is friends with ItzJerz so you can imagine these rumors are true. But to clarify these rumors, she gets in wall fights with many porters and a listers. Scream Team / Scary Gang Scream Team was created in December 2012 to bring creativity back into MSP. Althought that team isn't as popular as team pump, her team is just as powerful. She is often falsely accused of things and her supporters are sure to make sure whoever accused her gets banned. Trivia *Her Twitter can be found here. *Her backup accounts are Infant Nightmare and Toddler Nightmare. *She has a UK account called Your Living Nightmare and an NZ account called Night Terror. *The most views she had on a movie was almost 20,000 views. *She is a Jewel. *She dislikes many porters and A-Listers. *She has had a feud with Vivi Giovanni. *Her team has more 1000 members. *Her dad is dead. *She had 3 accounts before "Your Living Nightmare": "Avabbyxoxo", "Avabooxx", and "Jesbbyxo." *Her name in real is Jestique Category:MovieStarPlanet Category:MovieStar Category:High Level Category:Pumpchkin Category:ItzJerz Category:Mybeau